What If?
by Wicked Princess
Summary: Michael and Liz talk about 'what if'. Sorry no romance for you Polorists. But a little friendship type thing.


What if ****

What if? 

By. Wicked Princess

Michael was cleaning out the deep fryer one night at the Crashdown. Liz was out front wiping tables. Michael finally finished and walked to the door to the front, looking at Liz through the small window. Michael watched Liz as she wiped the same spot, on the same table, over and over again. She was looking at the wall in front of her as she did this, with the far away look on her face. Michael walked through quietly walking up to Liz until he was in front of her. Still no change in what Liz was doing. Michael pulled out a chair and sat across from her. 

"Liz?" Michael asked softly so she wouldn't freak.

"What? OH, Michael, um your done okay." Liz said in a confused embarrassed type voice. She stopped wiping. Liz looked Michael in the eyes knowing he wanted to know what was going on. 

"What'd thinking 'bout?" Michael said taking the cloth from her and wiping his side of the table. 

"What ifs." Liz said as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"What ifs?" Michael asked confused, while throwing the cloth in the direction of the sink. 

"You know, 'what if'. The whole what if thing. When your given a choice and you pick, what if you had gone with the other one." Liz said in a lazy voice.

"Oh, what were you what if'ing? Let me guess. Hmm. What if you and Max were still togther? Or, what if Tess had never come to town. OH even better, what if Tess was a lesbian?" Michael said in a rare joking manner. 

"No, nothing trivial like that. I was thinking more like, bigger." Liz said her hands gesturing to the air. 

"Like what?" Michael asked really interested.

"What if the ship had never crashed? Then us human's would never have even thought about aliens. There would be no special projects. You, Isabel, Max, Tess, and Nasadeo would all be togther. The Crashdown wouldn't be here. Hell, all of Roswell wouldn't be different. And me,… me I would probably be dead." Liz said looking at the ceiling.

"Wow. I never thought about that." Michael said looking up at the ceiling also.

"Yeah, it makes you think. This is real. Some scientist have a theory that for every desicion you make the choice that you don't pick, the road you don't take, or the other out come, creates a another dimension. Can you even imagine that? Just think for how ever many people there are in the universe, and the fact that everyone makes decions every day, there must be zillions of dimensions." Liz said going into to teacher science geek mode.

"How do you see them?" Michael asked thinking about what Liz had just said.

"See what?" Liz asked her head moving from looking at the ceiling to focus on Michael.

"The dimensions. I see them as a million t.v.'s. All lined up on a wall and another t.v. is just added any time a choice is made. Does that make sense?" Michael asked hopeing he didn't sound stupid. 

"Yes, it does make sense. My theory is that there is a color for every person and for every person's dimensions that they create there are strings. And if someone were to touch a string they would see a dimension that was created. And all the strings are color matching for each person." Liz said as Michael's eyes focused on Liz. 

"What's your what if, Michael. If you could know any of the different choices in any time yours or otherwise what would you want to know?" Liz said folding her hands on the table and resting her chin on them. Michael followed suit.

"I would want to know… what if… what if I had been adopted with Max and Isabel by the Evans. That or what if there was no war on my planet?" Michael said with a sad smile. 

"Maybe you will. Maybe someone on your planet can see them. The t.v.'s or the strings or whatever. And maybe they'll tell you… but, with your people skills I highly doubt it." Liz said with a smile as she got up and retrieved the keys to the front door from behind the counter. Michael got up and head to the door with her. 

"Right, advice on people skills coming from Miss Perky at five in the morning." Michael said stepping out the door, Liz holding it open. 

"I'm not that perky… all the time." Liz smiled.

"Bye Liz." Michael said as he headed home.

"Bye Michael." Liz said before closing the door and locking up. Liz turned off the lights in the Crashdown and headed up the stairs. 

"Well, that's something to write about." Liz said to herself as she got out her journal to write about her, oddly pleasant conversation with Michael. 

**__**

Sorry about the spelling I know I can't spell for my life okay. Should I write more or leave it alone? I just got really bored one day and this is what came out of it. Hope you liked it. And I hope this gets you writers out there more into Alternate Universe stories. I really like them. Bye.


End file.
